Unexpected family
by Butterflyhater
Summary: Allen a college student; was left with 2 kids, that bring him more trouble then joy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 1: Kids

I should have never open my door; it was to darn early for anyone to come visit. Knowing my kind heart I wouldn't have left them on the street to survive on there own. But I truly didn't think that raising kids was that hard. I was proved wrong.

Allen walker a 19 year old; a modern first year college student at Black Order University; working 5 jobs (for now) he is able to keeping going to school, live in a suitable apartment close to school, and pay off the debt. His 3 college friend Lenalee, Johnny and Link (other wise known as the 2LJ).

With white hair, blue silverish eyes, and a scar over his left eye. Allen is consider weird, a gang member, tragic case, a petit bunny, or a Beansprout by the people who doesn't know him well enough.

In all considering he has a happy life…

I'm so freaking glad I only live a block away from school; I though as I ran out my house with my book bag, and my shirt half open. It was Sunday yesterday so I thought that working all my job was better then having free time that won't pay the bills. But I got home late only having 2 hours to sleep. I accidentally over slept.

I also thank God that my first teacher today was Miss. Miranda Lott; she was a nice shy teacher, who would do what you ask if you ask or stare at her for a long time, but she was also my friend.

Black Order University was not like other college, if your late you'll be on the list of people who get kick out of here. And I paid to much money to get kick out so soon. And the reason it like this is that the list of people who want to come here is so long. I was lucky to get in, the college was close to all my jobs and cheap (not cheap enough).

Walking into Miss Lott class (which had already started), I kept my head down walking to my chair next to Lenalee. Who was the only close friend who had this class with me. Miranda taught history, and if you didn't feel like learning anything all you had to do was put Miranda on the spot asking question about her life.

"Allen, your late again." Whisper Lenalee, with worry lines on her face.

"Don't worry I just work late last night." I said to my little worry ward. I swear if she was my mother she would have trap in the box, making sure nothing could hurt me.

"Again, Allen. If you need money I could give some, my brother owns this school after all. It won't be a bother."

"No, no Lenalee I'm find." I said calmly I wouldn't dare tell her about the gambling.

"Ok." Lenalee pouted.

I only had 4 classes today. After Miranda history class I had Art with Mr. Tiedoll, Math with Miss Nine, and Physical fitness with Coach Winter Socalo.

After school I went to my first job at Pure Spring Café were I was a waiter. Tying my hair up, I put on my uniform I work for 5 hours before leaving for my next job. At 3:30 I arrive for my job at the mall, were I work at Girl's Jewelry (a jobs a JOB). After 4 hours and explaining to this one chick that the price for the necklace she want is not going down today. I left for home at 8:45. At 9 o'clock I crash on my couch ( which is my bed)

It was 4 o'clock when I heard a knock at my door. Thinking that someone got the wrong door I went back to sleep. When they continue to knock I decide to get up an answer the door. When I open the door a little boy with red hair stood in front of me, another little boy with long black hair (Japanese as well) stood behind him the red head.

"Are you Allen Walker?" The red head boy asked

"yes." I answer.

"Well Here." the boy said handing me a letter.

Opening:

Dear Idiot apprentice

I came along a little problem, and decide you were the best person for it was you. I also giving this to make up for it $***************, pay it soon since those men know were you live.

Sincerely Cross

"Allen, you look sick." the red head boy said. I smile at him knowing it didn't make me look any better. Crushing the letter up after remembering the numbers. I open up the door wider.

"Well come in." I said walking in sitting on my couch

"Wow Beansprout your place is small." the Long hair boy said

"My names is Allen." I said

"Like I care Beansprout." the boy said

"I'm taller then you Little girl."

"well at least I still growing," He said crossing his arms. I never want to choke a kid so bad until now. Detracting me the red head boy introduce himself.

"I Lavi 7 year old and this is Kanda 8 year old." Lavi said pointing at the long hair brat. "We're Cross's Kids. Time seem to freeze.

No wonder the brat Kanda annoyed me. "What. Cross has kids."

"Yeah Kanda and I are half brother I'm the youngest though, my mother died when giving birth to me so Cross drop me off at Yuu's mom place so, I live with him, and only visiting Panda once in awhile."

"Don't call me that you idiot rabbit." Kanda said with a fierce glare

"Panda, wait why are you staying with me,"

"Yeah, he's my grandpa, and because Kanda moms is really sick."

"Then couldn't you guys stay with Panda." I stated

"Yeah I guess we could, but he boring." Lavi said sitting next to me. It way to early for me to deal with this.

"I'm going to sleep." I said getting up, then sitting back in a corner on the ground. Closing my eye.

"Aren't you going to sleep in a bed?" Kanda ask

"don't have one…" I fell asleep.

My alarm clock went off at 6:50 in the morning. Getting up I toke a 5 min shower, dress in 1 min and was about to go out the door in the next.

"Hey Beansprout forgot something." An annoying brat announce. Class starts at 7:05, it was now 6:57.

"Ahh… get Lavi up and come on." I said , not saying another thing Kanda follow with Lavi on his tail.

I made it to school on time to Tiedoll art class. I was more into music and had 1 class on it, but Tiedoll class had more credit then the music class.

In the 55 minute I had of that class, I actually really enjoyed. Tiedoll didn't mind the kids, and kept messing with Kanda. I guess he took a liking to the brat. But best was Kanda face as the older man mess with him. My other class went pretty fast. After school had to do 3 jobs.

My first 2 jobs allow the kids. The 1st was just a fast food restaurant were I work the counter. Lavi joke with me, while Kanda sat at a table. The second job was another restaurant were I wash dishes. The boys just sat at up table waiting for me.

My 3rd job was Cleaning company call "Markie Cleanie" ( I'm serious). My boss wouldn't let the kids stay. To many dangoues chemical and we had to move to different place to clean them so I sent the boys home.

"Do you remember were my apartment is?" I ask.

"Yeah of course, I remember everything." Lavi said. So I sent them to my home. As I watch them leave from a window of the place I was cleaning now. A car pulling up in front of the kids, they disappear inside. I drop my cleaning tools I ran out the front door.

"If you leave Allen your fire!" My Boss shouted at me as I left the building. I ran after the car keeping my speed settle at the same speed as the car. The car speed up. Running faster I knew I was about to do something I promise to never do. Jumping up I got in front of the car.

"Crown Clown." I shouted the fake skin on my right arm broke away as my arm turn into a sword. I spilt the car in 2, I stood in between the spilt car as it slid pass me, as it did I grabbed the 2 kids inside. The spilt car then crash into the car in front of them. Blowing up I cover the boys with my cape. Looking up I took deep breath in.


	2. Chapter 2: Old Stories

Disclaimer: I do not own d. gray man

Chapter 2: Old Stories

I cash on my couch, thinking about when I'm going to have time to do some job hunting. I would have fallen a sleep if it wasn't for the piercing voice of a child name Lavi, repeated questions.

"Allen, Allen how you do it, what is Crown Clown…?"

"Lavi." I said lifting my head off the pillow of the couch. "Please let me rest." I really didn't want to be reminded of using Crown Clown. It was something I promise never to use once I got away from Cross. So I could live a more normal life. Not that it was affective.

Lavi shutting his mouth; I close my eyes and went to sleep.

Sitting at a table full of grown men I lay my cards out.

"Impossible you win again." said the haft naked man that sat at the head of the table throwing his cards down.

"Come on kid tell us your sercet." Said the man sitting next to me, who had ran out of money.

"Ha… I guess I should leave now." I said collecting my money. 13 year old, I had yet again been thrown at the loan sharks (literally) by Cross. So my best bet was gambling (again).

Walking out of the bar I kept my head down trying my best not to attract attention. Which was pretty hard, small, white hair, a weird arm, and walking out of a bar. Yeah I was basically scream for attention.

3 Minute away from the bar the loan shark met up with me. Beat me up and toke the money; I mean they could have just ask. Getting up I dust myself off, then walk out the alley way the loan shark drag me in. Then I toke off down the road. I was going to be late for work.

I work at some building company, were I faked my age; not that the company believe me. But there was the fact that I was stronger and faster then all there men there. I really like this job. The nice worker would give some food, some would bring extra food to see how much I exactly could eat. They still haven't figure it out yet.

Most of the worker were even worry about me. Asking it I was abuse, mostly because my scar cross my eye was out there. Thank God that they didn't see my arm.(which was red at this time).

After work I would have to go look for Cross; if he was not at the place we're staying. Tonight I found him at some place were he could be the womanizer he is. But I stop caring about were I found him, and more about how much more debt was add to my already long list of owes.

I stay in that town for a week before Master Cross had us move again. Cross had a job, though it pay well, it wasn't enough for the life style he live. And it not like he even did his job he usually get me to do it. As an exorcist Cross job was to destroy all akuma the earl has create.

Tall, long red hair, and usually wearing an old fashion general outfit. He was as noticeable as me. But walking next to him in the 20 century was kind of embarrassing.

Even so I was kind of thankful to Cross, because after Mana die I didn't know if I could live. Epically after I turn him into akuma. But I would never thank Cross since I had long ago pay him back.

I could spot akuma with my curse scared eye. So it was a little easier to get rid of them before they cause a problem. I had became obsesses with destroying akuma. That my left arm call an innocent upgraded (I guess), and instead of red it became black, and instead of a long huge arm I got a huge sword call Crown Clown. I was 15 year old at this time.

It was the year when I was 17, Cross kick me out, more like hit and ran.

"Idiot apprentice your going to ++++++ to be an exorcist." Cross said drinking a wine bottle that cost more then my pay.

"Actual I don't want to be an exorcist." I said. Cross just stare before throwing something. Hitting me square in the face.

"What the… was freaking brick." I said holding my face were it started to bleed.

"Yes idiot it was a brick… and do what you want you'll become an exorcist one way or other." Cross said pulling a bat out of nowhere he began to swing it.

"Master Cross…" Last words I heard form myself before I was hit like a ball.

When I awoke Cross was gone, but gladly left me the bill for the hotel we were staying at. And 2 year later I found myself here.

Ahh… I could still feel the pain of the bat.

"Hey Yuu, Allen looks like he having a nightmare."

"Don't call me that you idiot rabbit, and I don't care for that idiot Beansprout." Kanda said curving out a wooden sword out of a piece of wood that was found in front of the apartment.

"What are you doing?" I ask knowing what he doing.

"If anyone grabs me again I won't need that idiot Beansprout." Aww… he didn't like being save.

Allen continues with his dream…


	3. Chapter 3: Order

Disclaimer: I do not own d. gray man

Chapter 3: Order

I stood standing in the center of Komui office; Kanda and Lavi on either side of me. I would have been in 3rd period now if I wasn't call here, and so for the last 3 minutes I been standing here being stare at by Komui or better know as Principle Lee.

I guess he call me up about bring kids to school. I was about to speak up, but Komui began frist.

"You haven't touch my sister have you." Komui said glaring.

"What, no." Like ice breaking Komui seem happy.

"Well that good, but I kind of feel bad about this. Komlin Whack THEM!" What I though before something hard hit me in the back of my head. I saw the kids go down before I black out.

I woke up to complete darkness, I blink serve times before realizing I was blind folded. My hands were also tied behind me in the chair I sat in; my ankle were also tied up. Automatically I loosen the rope on my hand escaping from there bounds. I had been in to many situation like this one, to not know how to escape easily.

Taking off my blind fold, I saw a ceil like room that was made of cement (forget what I said early this was completely a ceil). Lavi and Kanda sat beside me bound to there chairs and blind folded. Taking the rope off my legs I began unbinding the kids who were still asleep. They were cuter asleep, especially since these 2 have a knack to annoy me.

2 week ago when I save there life I expected some respect. I must have forgot these were Cross kids. Since the only thing that really happen was Kanda trying to fight me, and man that kid had a hard swing on his wooden sword he made himself.

Lifting the kids up on my shoulder; I went over to what look like a door and kick it down. Then I back further into the room when 5 robots were standing outside. The reminded me of Komui, but was buffer and rolled on wheels.

6 minutes later I was tied to a chair again, but Komui standing in front of me with his arm cross.

"Why did you try to escape." I felt my eyes go wider, was he really asking me this.

"You Kidnap me why wouldn't I escape." I couldn't believe I had to answer such a stupid question. And then Komui seem to think about it like he never heard of such a thing.

"This would have been a lot easier if Cross had inform you that I already Know."

"Know what, You know Cross." I said. My mood becoming darker

"Yeah of course I do, this is the Exorcist base Black Order, it hidden as a school. You should already know this Allen, you did come here to become an exorcist."

"What I came here for the cheap price…" All of a sudden I did remember Cross telling about the Black Order, and I must of forgot when Cross hit me with the bat. "I don't want be an exorcist." I said crossing my arm after I escape the rope again.

"Then I guess I'll have kick you out of this school." komui said, lifting up his chin, like his decision couldn't be change.

"WHAT; that not fair, kicking me out just because I don't want to join you."

"Were low on exorcist, so if you join you can stay." He said shrugging his shoulder. "I mean know other college would except you since you don't have an high school degree." Komui was right, but to hold on to my regular life I would have to go to a stranger one.

"Find." I said grumbling. Komui eyes seem to widen.

"Great I didn't think you'll join." Komui said breathing out, he act like he gave me a reasonable choice. "Well welcome Allen Walker,"

Very short; sorry.


	4. Chapter 4: Black

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own D. Gray Man

Chapter 4: Black

I sat at a booth in the school camps cafeteria. With a bunch of food lay out in front of me; in truth it might as well not have been in front of me.

"You knew." I said with my most disappointed voice.

"Yes Allen we're sorry." Both Johnny and Lenalee said.

"So what." Link said taking another bit of his sweet cake.

Komui had insist on throwing me a welcome party. Instead I found out my most closes friend were in on this exorcist thing. The awkward silence had driven Komui away dragging the kids(unwillingly) with him.

I had nothing to say to them; my friends. Couldn't be mad at them at least not long, and the only real exorcist at the table was Lenalee, Johnny work in some science department, and I didn't know what Link was and he didn't to want to tell me.

After I ate all my cold food (because it bad to waste good food in front of you), I left for home. Taking the kids away from Komui and Tiedoll who join him.

"Che, those old men." Kanda said. Problem talking to himself, he was griping his wooden sword tightly. It was about 8 p.m. and I was playing a board game with Lavi.

"Yuu get creepy when he's annoyed." Lavi whisper to me across our game.

"Don't call that you idiot rabbit." Kanda said smacking Lavi with his wooden sword.

"Oww." Lavi cried.

Someone knock on the door (Thank God), I didn't think I could wait any longer for Lavi to decide which move he was going to make.

Opening the door (Since here we don't have peep holes or chain locks), I ended up slamming the door back when my left eye activate.

"Wo, Allen your eye…" I cut Lavi off by grabbing him and Kanda, and jumping out of my second floor apartment window. Landing on my feet, I ran a few feet away before turning back to my apartment.

Oh God the akuma had abandon it human skin turning into his true form as a level 1 akuma. Destroying my apartment that cost $ 645 a month, my loveable couch that cost $234.99, and I knew I would be the one to have to pay the damage for the other apartments that were damage including mind.

I activate Crown Clown, putting the boys down I ran toward the akuma and destroy it quickly before it could do anymore damage.

5 hour later the cops, fire department, the ambulances, and a few news crew were all over. The boys and I sat on a bench across from my apartment building. I was counting up how much it would cost to pay for all the damages. The cops already told me since it started at my apartment I was responsible.

"Idiot Beansprout." I heard Kanda said

"My names Allen." I growled.

"Whatever, Since you save my life twice I'll pay this off for you, since I don't like owning people." Kanda said.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"My family rich so it won't be hard to pay."

"Yeah, you never wonder why we were kidnap." Lavi said juming up

"I though that someone guess, since you guy were extremely annoying, thought they could do society a favor." I said with void emotions.

"Haha, no it was because we are a well know rich family." Lavi said. (which I bet Cross isn't apart of)

"Che, do you want us to pay or not." Kanda said being more annoying.

I agreed, it was still night time and we had lost our home. So I decide to go to Lenalee house, knowing that she'll take us in with open arms. And it would be easier to stay there if it wasn't for her brother.

We arrive at Lenalee House at 1 in the morning. Lavi asleep on my back and Kanda standing next to me as Lenalee open her door 5 minutes after we knock. Lenalee wasn't Kidding when she said she was rich. Her mansion of a house was huge. It kind of look like a church but wasn't.

` Lenalee welcome us with open arm as I though she would; I didn't even have to explain anything to her. She just pick out empty rooms we could sleep in.

And before we were able to check out our rooms, Komui appear with one of his robots at his hip. And 3 outfits with him. One my sizes the other 2 seem to be in the kids sizes.

"I'm glad you guys could come, though I hadn't call you yet. You guys can try on your uniforms now."

"Well good night Lenalee." I said Ignoring Komui. And walking towards my room.

"Wait I need you and the kids to try this on to make sure it fits."

"Why the Kids." I said; my mood going dark.

"Well they're going to become exorcist to." Komui said hiding behind his scared robot.

Hmn… thanks for reading J


	5. Chapter 5: Holy

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 5: Holy ….

Giving Kanda a real sword was the worst idea Komui has ever had, and he had a lot of bad ideas. I don't really care if the sword freaking innocents You don't give a kid, matter fact a violence kid a weapon. I'm afraid to go the sleep at night just knowing that kid had a weapon. Not that I couldn't protect myself.

The fact that kids were exorcist now; piss me off. Ripping off Komui head sound like a really good idea right now. But I had enough self control not to do that in public or in front of Lenalee.

We have stay with Lenalee and her soon to be murder brother [that not happening people so don't get your hopes up] for a week now. I don't mind staying at Lenalee's house, it just feels like I force my way in, using Lenalee kindness against her. Her brother also was being extremely over protective of her and yelling at us on how we're being attention hoggers. (Like I care)

Have you ever heard the screeching sound of death scathing at you door, I bet you haven't. Me either till today; when one of my coworker at my new job claim to have a voice of angle. It was horrible lie and I almost die. I was wondering why all the worker had earplugs at a museum of history. It was to bad that I learn the truth the hard way.

The Museum was small, and only had 6 people to clean it in closing hours. As the new guy I got stuck in bathrooms. The bathroom was scarier then hell, but 5 hour later it was as clean as it was going to get. The many chemical I put in these men and women bathroom could kill a man.

Everyone had already left it was 2 in the morning. Thankful I had left the boys with Lenalee. I was packing up my stuff when I heard a knock at the front door.

Going over there I saw a young girl with spike hair threw the glass door. Knocking again I went closer to the door and crack open.

"Yes." I said nicely, while I'm wonder why would some kid be out late, a museum at that. She was older then Kanda and Lavi. She was problem 13 -15 years old.

"I was just curious." She said in a sweet voice.

"Well it dangerous to be out this late, maybe you should go home." I said smiling kindly.

"That no fun Allen." She knew my name.

"How…" My pawnshop flip phone from the early 2000's rung. Turning around I realize my phone was at the front desk with my other stuff. Turning back the girl was gone.

I didn't think much about it.

Lenalee had call to make sure I was ok, since I haven't come home yet and if I would like her to leave food out for me, and of course I said yes. Lenalee would be a great mother; she already got the worrying down.

As soon as I walk inside the house at 3:30 a.m. I was shot out of it by Lavi hammer innocents.

"Allen!" Lenalee shout it like her shouts would make the pain go away.

"It 3 o'clock why aren't the boys in bed?" I ask lenalee getting up off the ground.

"Well Kanda asleep, but Lavi wanted to practice a little longer."

"It's 3 freaking 35, Lenalee." I try to said in my most calm voice. Taking a deep breath in, I walk pass Lenalee, and pick up a little Lavi who didn't want to go to bed. "Lenalee you should go to bed to. We have school tomorrow." I said smiling, while Lavi punch me and kick me.

Tightening Lavi bed cover tight enough that he couldn't escape until someone released him. Wiping my brow, I was more tired then I was 30 minute ago before I enter Lavi room. Lavi was finally asleep, and if he didn't just fell asleep 2 minute ago I might have strangle him for putting up such a fight. By the time Lavi my age he'll be wishing he had more sleep.

I barely made it to my room before I collapse on the floor and slept.

An explosion woke me up or was it the explosion throwing me against the wall what woke me up. I didn't know; what I did know is that the house was on fire. Running out of my room I check the kids room first. Grabbing them I ran to the front door.

When I made it to the front door I realize that the explosion came from an akuma, and they already destroy the front of the house.

"Oh hi Allen." said a little girl standing on a floating umbrella. With spiked hair and a strange tint skin with cross on top of her forehead I realized she was the girl from the Museum.

Haha… I'm sick while writing this, stupid allergies.

Thanks for reading J


	6. Chapter 6: flight or fight

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 6: Flight or fight

"Hi Allen." The little girl standing on the umbrella said starring down on the kids and I. The same little girl I had warn about being out so late; I now felt chills down my back from just her presences. I needed to get the kids out of here, but I couldn't move in fear the akuma would shoot. And since there were so many I didn't know I could protect them or not.

Activating my innocents I got ready to fight. But all of a sudden Kanda pull out his innocent he call Mugen, then ran toward the girl.

"Kan…" Before I could shout out the child name I was thrown to a wall. Looking down at myself, 3 candle sticks were sticking out of me.

"Allen!" Lavi shouted running towards me.

"Now, Now Allen I won't have you ruining my fun." The girl said right before Kanda jump up in slash her. I was shock when she began to laugh, like Kanda didn't just cut her with Mugen. All of a sudden the girls wounds healed up. I was left speechless. Was this child human.

Then one of the akuma came behind Kanda as he land on the ground.

"KANDA!" Lavi and I shouted. Then Lenalee suddenly appear out of know were, with glowing boots on, she kick the akuma destroying it.

Lavi began to pull the candle sticks out of me, each one more pain then the others. I lost lots of blood, but still I ran to help Lenalee when the last nail like candle stick was out of me. Swing my Crown Clown I destroy 2 akuma out of the 6 that were left.

"Now Allen if you destroy all my pets, it'll be no fun." The girl said coming towards me. I fell to my knees when one of the candle sticks shot threw me. An all of sudden there were candle sticks everywhere surrounding Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and I.

"I'm Road." the girl said bending to get closer to me "And I think I like you." she said hugging me. She was warm like a human.

"GET THOSE DISGUSTING THING AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER!" Komui shouted coming from the hall to our right. With 5 komulins at his back.

They began to shoot with surprisingly perfect aim. One even shot Road in faces which was now partly destroy. I was frozen in shock by it.

Then she began to laugh, with part of her jaw miss it was creepy.

"Sorry love, but I'll see you again Allen." Road said., before she disappear taking her akuma with her.

"Lenalee!" Komui shouted running towards his younger sister who was pass out on the floor. "I'm sorry Allen and children my home is no longer safe for you, but I have another place we could stay."

My vision began to blur, I must have lost more blood then I expected.

88888 88888

I awoke in a twin size bed, Lavi curled up next to me, and Kanda was asleep in a chair in the corner of the small room.

Sitting up; a pain shot threw me. My whole upper body was cover in bandages. Getting over the slight pain I walk over to the door. Straining my ears I try to listen for any sounds behind the door.

Opening the door I found the hallways empty; I slowly step out looking both way just to make sure. Then I close the door behind me softly, taking a right I head down the hallway.

"Allen." I heard Link called, turning around I face him. "Were are you going; I heard that you where injured." Link said looking me over.

I scratch my head "I do not know were I am, no less know were I'm going."

Link stare at me for minute like he was trying to see if I was telling the truth or not. "Follow me, I'll take you to Komui's office." Link said turning around and head in the opposite direction I was heading. And I follow him.

Komui's office was different then it was at the College. It was bigger and there was a lot more paper work that fill up his desk, and even the floor.

"Komui were are we?" I ask for my first question.

"We are at the Black Order headquarters; which is under the college." Komui answer without hesitation.

"Was that girl human?" This was the question that has been bugging since I awoke .

Komui signed "The girl was a Noah, which we believe is one of the follower of The Millennium Earl who create the akuma, and are also the people we believe will destroy the world." I though on Komui words if there were more people like the Earl who I only met once. It was hard to believe if I didn't see it with my own eyes. The girl Road had weird skin color, but she still look human, and feel like a human.

"Allen!" I heard Lenalee called distracting me from my thoughts. "I'm so glad your ok." She said grabbing into a hug. The look Komui gave me since chills down my spine as I gulp. "Are you Hungry, I bet you are." Lenalee said dragging me from the offices. But still Komui glare linger on me.

We arrive at a cafeteria 3 minutes later, it was shockingly crowd, but I knew most of them weren't exorcist. Lenalee guiding me to a window straight a head were I spotted Jerry, one of the greatest and fast cooks in the world. He works with me at one of my jobs and sometimes cooks for me or give me left over.

"Jerry your one of them to?" I ask my eyes going wider as I got closer to him.

"Allen it so nice to see you, I didn't know you were an exorcist… and good after noon miss Lenalee." Jerry said.

Whisper in my ear Lenalee told me that Jerry wasn't an exorcist. "Allen you want your usually." My eyes widen

"yes please." Lenalee laugh at me.

Sitting down at a table I began to eat my mountain of food.

"We can stay here until a knew house is built." Lenalee said playing with her food. "Lavi and Kanda really care for you; you know. They stay up all night to see if you'll awake."

I smile; it was nice to know that the children had some human factors, and it was kind of sweet. "So next time you come to the decision of fight or flight, and your life is in danger chose flight; because you hurt more people then you realizes." Lenalee tone held anger, and her words shock me.

"Lenalee, if someone life is in danger and I have a chance to save them; even if my life was in danger I'll chose to fight."


	7. Chapter 7: the ending

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own D. Gray Man

Well this is the end of this story. Thanks for reading

Chapter: The Ending

I was upset. Upset about Lenalee being upset with me. I didn't even want to become a exorcist in the first place; and now she telling me my life more important then what we do, but we all risk our lives when we fight.

Finding my room again took 30 minutes, and finding Link (who actually found me).The boys where still asleep; they must have stay up really late waiting up for me. I smile to myself.

Laying back in bed next to a sleeping Lavi; I knew I couldn't fall back to sleep, but I didn't want to go nowhere else. Closing my eyes I try to think about the pass few days.

My eyes flew open at the loud alarm sounding, as well as Lavi stepping on me to get to the other side of the bed.

"Let's go Beansprout, the order is being attack." Kanda said running out the door with Mugen in hand, and Lavi close behind.

"Its Allen." I mumble rolling off the bed hitting the ground hard. Standing to my feet I ran my hand threw my hair pulling it back from my face; then followed the boys out of the room.

The halls were silently and I had a hard time choosing which direction. So I went with the way Link took me last time.

As I continue to walk I heard loud movement like a banging noise. I change my direction toward it; finding myself in an open area full of akuma, exorcist, and the science department people. Activating Crown Clown, I was only a little curious about how they found us.

As I destroy akuma I became closer to the center of the room, were I found a female who had the similar making and coloring as Road. She was a Noah.

An exorcist had broke threw the defense the akuma had made around her. For a second time froze, I heard my heart beat, it was so loud I could barely hear the other noises.

The exorcist were going to kill this woman. The next thing I knew I was blocking the swing of a melt fist. I couldn't allow this man to kill her, know matter how evil she was she was still human.

I stood in Komui office. His face held no anger just annoyance toward me. His finger place together holding his chin up.

"Are you on the Noahs side Allen." Komui said continuing to stare at me.

"No, but just because I'm not on there side doesn't mean I have to let them died." I held my chest waiting for Komui response.

"They have killed thousand of us, and millions of people. To win this we need them gone." Komui voice was strong and didn't waver.

I lower my head, and left the office. Finding my room this time was a lot easier.

Walking in I found both Lavi and Kanda sitting on my bed. It has only been 2 days that we've been here; it was sad that I was going to ruin this home for myself.

"I'm leaving… so this will be good by." I said trying to show my best smile but it only came out weak. I the short time I been with these kids I came to really care for them.

"Why." Lavi said looking at me shock; Kanda did the same.

I sat on the bed next to them, putting my hand on my knees I stare at them. "I'm a human and all human have different believes at time, and so there just something I won't except so I'm leaving."

"No your running away, Tiedoll told me that exorcist just don't leave." I smile at Kanda, wondering why he would ask such a question to Tiedoll.

"Well your not running away with out me anyway Allen, you'll get lost as soon as you leave this room. You probably don't even know how to get out of here anyway." I laugh, Lavi had hit a spot.

"And I'm not letting you to fools go by yourself." Kanda said crossing his arms.

I couldn't hold back my joy; if these kids would have stay I would have miss them very much. I gather them in a huge annoying there complains and shouts.

After making it above ground, I look back at the school once more. I hope I won't hurt anyone by leaving, especial Lenalee. I was still very much an exorcist; that destroyed akuma, but I was going to end this war without having to take to many more lives. Turning my back toward the school I ran after the 2 child who had left me behind.

At least staying with Cross taught me a few things; one of them is disappearing.

THE END.

I hope I can make a second one later, if you like.

I thank all for reading. J


End file.
